The Infinities
by Ashforlife
Summary: This is a story about a family that tries to save the world by monster invasions, This is all in a point of view of a 16 year old girl named Ashley Infinity, that acts like a normal teenager with bullies and all, but that will all change soon as they know who she really is. Will she be able to save the world? Alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Intro

Hello, my name is Ashley. This is a story about my family of what we do and how we do it. I should probably tell you about myself…well I'm Ashley Infinity, I have an older sister named Annabeth very over protective and 4 years older then me. Then my parents, my mom aka Emma and my dad or Kurt. Not much to say about them so let's move on…We protect our city from a monster invasions no one knows who we are because we choose to say hidden…well not me I disagree but no one listens to me.

Anyway, I'm 16 years old and nothing like my family….except the fact I look like them, I have dirty blonde hair and greenish eyes, no one knows where I got my eye color because my mom has blue and my dad has brown no one in our family has greenish eyes. I'm no "girly girl" I usually wear the same things everyday like leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and converse shoes or high tops.

That's pretty much me and my family…..OH WAIT I forgot about Max! Max is our leader in the group he tells us about monsters and what they do because there's different kinds like there's just demons or shape-shifters which are the worst. Oh and our trainer we have to call him Mr. T, he heals us when we're hurt and trains us real hard.

Now that you know about me and my family it's time to continue to the real story of how we barely saved the world and if we all survived.

January, 5th 3015 Monday

This has been the worst week ever, well not completely because it my birthday…..but we have to go back to school on my birthday! Best present ever huh? I know everyone says they hate school but not as much as me….I get bullied because I'm different and I can't even stick up for myself because we can't make a scene with our family. Apparently I'm different for being smart? In math I am a compete nerd, in science I'm a geek, in gym I'm just athletic.

"ASH YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my mom yelled. I moaned and rolled out of bed. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail then got dressed. I ran down stair to everyone else, they all looked asleep so I had to wake them up. "HEY EVERYONE ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL THIS MORNING" I yelled, "Ash shut up still tired here…" Annabeth said. "I know that's why I yelled" I smirked.

The bus honked, that's my hint to leave. "Ash the bus is here" Max said. I rolled my eyes and said "Thank you max where would I be without you" I said sarcastically. "Well obviously not at school" I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my back-pack and ran to the bus.

The bus driver Dave opened the door and I smiled. "How've you been today Dave…beside the usual" he laughed slightly and said "I'm alright thanks…and be careful you know who is here" I nodded. "Oh and Ashley happy birthday" I smiled and walked to my seat. Oh and you know who, is my bullies the most popular girls in school, Addison and Cleo. They think they're all good because they're beautiful and filthy rich they get whatever they want just by a snap of a finger.

"Omg, Ashley do you even change like come on same thing every day?" I ignored them and sat down beside Skylar my best friends and well my only friend. "Hey Ash…" she said. I didn't answer I just smiled. "Just ignore them they just want someone to pick on and I guess that's you again" I nodded. She went in her bag and pulled out a small gift and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday Ash" I smiled and took it. "You didn't…" She cut me off "Just open it". I opened it and it was an actual infinity symbol neckless, it said 'Ashley' on one ring part and Skylar on the other.

"I know it's kind of lame but…" I cut her off. "I love it Sky" I hugged her. "Thanks Sky, I'll keep it forever" she helped me put it on and I smiled. "We both know you'll lose it in 2 days" she chuckled, I rolled my eyes at her and said "I'll never lose it cause I'll never take it off…accept when I'm sleeping or bathing…" she laughed which got the girls attention.

"What you two laughing at? Aww is it your birthday ashy sowwy I didn't get you anything" Addison said. I ignored her and went on my phone. "Hey asshole I'm talking to you" she said and grabbed my phone. "Give that back!" she smirked and threw it to Jackson the hottest guy in school but I don't see it personally. He caught it just barely, and he threw it to his buddy's and they kept going. "Are you guys done playing hot potato? Give me my phone!" I said with anger. Jackson threw my phone to Addison who missed and dropped it. "Oops" she said and picked it back up. She handed it to me, I didn't even want to look at it…I flipped it over and it looked fine I turned it on and it was fine, I signed in relief.

"You guys are so lucky that didn't break or you would've had to pay to fix it" Skylar yelled to them. "Oh wa wa isn't that just $150 that's nothing well maybe for you two" Cleo said once again bragging about their riches. "Shut up you two bitches think you have everything I bet you even bought your own friends" Skylar now standing with anger.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Sky it's they're not worth it they just want our attention" she nodded and sat down still full of anger. "How do you do it?" I looked at her confused, "How do you just ignore them? Just take whatever they say, doesn't it bother you? I nodded and said "It does bug me some times but I know they just want to get me down so I just forget about them, I have more things to worry about then them, right" I smiled after that. "You're such a strong girl you know" the bus stopped and we stood up to leave. "You have to be strong to survive in this world" I mumbled to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Math Class

"Anybody…come on 15x+9 = 30x+5 anyone know the answer?" I looked around to see if anyone was even paying attention, they were just completely lost. I leaned over to Skylar and said "Are we surrounded by idiots or what" she looked at me with no expression on her face. "Ash I don't know the answer either I'm so confused by this so you called be an idiot too" I looked at her and mouthed 'sorry'. The teacher looked at me "Help me out here Ashley" everyone turned and looked at me. "Um…0.26" The teacher jumped up from his chair and yelled "YES…uhhh thanks Ashley" I chuckled a little.

"Of course the nerd knows the answer nothing new there" Addison said. I couldn't take her constant bullshit I usually stayed quite but this time I talked. "Addison you do know what nerd means right? Never mind why bother to explain anything to you. You may have a head with ears but there's nothing in between" the whole class laughed at Addison and it felt good to say that. "How dare you! Do you…" I cut her off. "Do you know who my father is I can sue you for everything you got, yeah, yeah I heard it all before just shut up for once in your life your dad's not going to be here forever get a new excuse" her mouth dropped and I smirked. "Okay, ladies enough".

The bell rang and I quickly got out and got to my locker. I heard running from behind me so I turned around and saw Skylar, she ran at me and stopped in front of me. I stood there looking at her waiting for her to say anything. "Ash…monster…outside…run" I grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Calm down sky, it's only a monster what's new there" She looked at me like I was crazy. She knows I fight them I told her everything a few years ago…everyone yelled at me for it but I couldn't keep the secret from her she's my best friend.

"But this one is bigger than the usual…oh and your family is fighting them now" I looked at her and gave her a weak smile she knows I have to go out there and help fight, she always worried about me I don't know why.

Everyone started running in panic, most people went to watch the fight by the football field. I pushed my way through to the front to look through the window…thank god I'm tiny. Skylar also pushed her way through so we were both looking out the window now. "Wow, you're right that thing is bigger than the usual" she nodded and looked at me. She whispered "You're not actually going out there are you?" I whispered back "You know I have too". I went by the door to go to the monster but the principal stood in my way. "No one is allowed to leave the school" I didn't say anything I just walked away to Skylar.

"I can't leave the school but I have to help them…" I got cut off by a big explosion. I ran to the window to see my family was on the ground struggling to get up. "No…" I said to myself. I ran for the door once again the principal stood in my way. I pushed him away and ran out the door, I ran to my sister on the ground. "Beth are you okay?!" She looked up at me blinking a few times, she didn't answer me. I could tell she was in pain from her eyes…and the fact her forehead was bleeding. "Stay…away from…him" she said slowly and coughed. I looked over to the rest of my family…my mom was unconscious so was Max…my dad tried to stand up but he fell back down yelping in pain.

The monster looked over us laughing, he loved our pain…and I was going to show him pain. I stood up looking straight at the monster with complete eye contact. I can hear everyone at the school doors yelling at me to get back inside. I picked up my sisters sword smiling a little. "Oh looks like I get to beat another immortal how fun" the monster growled.

I pointed my sword to the monster and said "Bring it" he laughed and ran at me with his sword held up high. He strike down at me, I quickly blocked it with my weapon and kicked him in the stomach. He backed away and growled some more. He summoned his minions to distract me. I dropped my sword to fight them with my fists and kicks. I knocked them down in minutes…I was out of breath after that, huffing and puffing…he charged and me I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it I fell to the ground, I laid there for a few seconds and quickly grabbed the sword once again…this time I ran at him sword held up high…this was one of my new techniques…he thought I was going to attack up high but when he went up to block it, I dropped my sword in my other hand and caught it, I slashed him in the chest and he moaned and dropped his sword. I kicked him down, he laid on the ground completely useless. I went for one last strike but he pulled out some kind of gun I've never seen before. He looked up at me…he only needed on slash in him then he was dead, he pointed it at me and said

"Please…let me go…I was only doing what master told me too…" I looked back at the others they were all unconscious now then I looked at the school doors…everyone looked at me in shock like they never expected it from me, then I saw Skylar she stood out in front of everyone…she looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

Then her expression changed "ASH, BEHIND YOU" I quickly turned around and saw the monster standing before me, he still had the gun pointed at me. "Never turn around on your opponents" he said and smirked. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to completely see my school and classmates. He had the gun at my head…"Now all your classmates can watch you die, any last words?"

"In fact I do…kiss my ass you mother…" he stopped me there and threw me to the ground and pulled the trigger…I Felt the pain…but I didn't look at my wound I screamed and grabbed my sword and slashed at him once again. He screamed and fell to the ground and disappeared in ashes…I dropped my sword and I fell to my knees, I took out my phone and called Mr. T "Mr. T…I need help…the others are…" I couldn't finish my sentence the pain took over, I dropped my phone and looked at my wound. I took off my jacket to look at my wound at my arm, there was blood gushing out…it hurt a lot I put my hand over it to stop a little of the blood, it stung. "ASHLEY!" I heard my name and I know the voice it was Skylar. She ran up to me and knelt down to me, she looked at me I could see a little tears in her eyes, I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth.

She moved my hand from my shoulder and put her hand over it instead, I moaned a little it hurt a lot. "Ash…can you not die…I need you" She said hesitating. I smiled at her "I'm not going anywhere" She smiled back.

5 minutes later Mr. T showed up with a few other people I don't know. He came over to me and knelt down, "What on earth happened?" I told him what happened while we was fixing my shoulder. "And your alive how?" I chuckled and shrugged "Lucky I guess…" He shook his head at me, "It's not luck it's skill and I'm proud of you" He got up and helped me up. "I'm going to get the others home and treated, get your things from the school and come home" I nodded and walked over with Skylar by my side.

"I don't want to go in there" I said and stopped walking, she looked at me and took my hand, "They know what you do now, do you really think they're still going to mess with you?" She's right the whole school knows my identity. She pulled my arm a little and we walked to the door, one of the students opened it to let us through and other students were in the hallway, when we got to the end the principal was standing there looking straight at me, he motioned his finger at me to walk closer to him. I let go of Skylar's hand and walked over, "So…detention for a week? A year? Suspended? I can take it just lay it on me" I said, he didn't say anything he just let out his arm to shake my hand? "Thank you, and your family or team to kill those things…thank you" I smiled and shook his hand.

The other students around me started cheering and thanking me too, it felt really good to actually feel appreciated. I looked around smiling at everyone I'm finally not the biggest loser!

End of day 1, one monster down who knows how much to go


	3. Chapter 3

January, 10th 3015 Saturday

It's been 5 days from the fight and my family is still in bed full of pain. I'm the only one that can fight until they can, I never fought alone before and I've already been to a few battle's by myself it wasn't that bad but I was so tired afterwards. From the attack at the school I haven't been back there and I didn't talk to Skylar either. The last attack I went to it was really difficult because my arm is still in a little in pain but I've had worse I almost died plenty of times I find it funny not anyone else does though. Mr. T has been training me really hard more than before I think it's because I'm alone but I apparently I'm the best fighter he has ever seen and I'm only 16.

I'm sitting in the main room where we usually talk about how to stop the monsters, watch TV or my favorite play video games. I wasn't doing either though I was just laying down I was too tired to walk to my bed I know that's just laziness but after hours and hours of training that's my best excuse.

"Ashley are you ready for round 2?" Mr. T asked. I sat up and looked at him surprised "THAT WAS ROUND 1!" he nodded. I groaned and laid back down "Nope, I'm done for today now I'm going sleep so goodnight" He laughed at me and said "It's only 4 o'clock you're not going to bed just yet, plus what's her face is at the door"

I looked at him confused…does he mean Skylar? I'm usually not allowed her here because well it supposed to be a secret location so I'm nowhere near the city more by the lakes full of tree's its very beautiful mainly at night.

I got up and walked over to the door and Skylar was there, I walked over to her smiling as usual. She looked at me then ran over to me and hugged me, I hugged back but confused a little. "I missed you too?" I said questioning. "I said no dying, and you didn't go to school at all so I got worried and biked my way here, it's good to know you're alive now" She said smiling really big, I looked at her then laughed a little I always find it funny when she worries about things but never me so I laughed. "Hey, it's not funny…" I tried to hide my smile but laughed again, she rolled her eyes at me.

I took her hand and pulled her inside, I took her outside in our gigantic yard but full of training equipment with a great view of the lake. I pulled her over to the grass where I go to think or 'meditate'. We sat down on the grass and I let go of her hand. "Ash…are you scared to die? Like I've seen you fight monsters fearless and come out either very hurt or not a scratch at all, last time you were extremely hurt I thought you would die but yet here you are"

When I was really hurt it was with the master of the monsters…we call him Mr. M because it's bad to say his real name. Anyway we were all in battle, Mr. M was about to take over the world he made it all change color everything looked red…he has this water sort that's kinda like lava but completely red and it can't kill you right away just burn then kill. When he came here my family was fighting his minions and I thought I could go after Mr. M by myself but I completely failed…he slashed me by my stomach and I fell to the ground screaming in pain and that got James attention. James was my brother…he ran after me to try to get me away but Mr. M saw he was coming and shot him down…he fell beside me, I looked at him horrified. He whispered to me "…Don't be afraid to do anything, don't forget who you are…stay my little sister" After that he was gone, to this day I still blame myself for his death if I didn't go running at Mr. M he would still me alive.

I looked at Skylar and shook my head. "I'm not afraid of anything especially dying, my brother wasn't afraid and I'm not either" I said with a little tears I quickly whipped them away. "So how was school? With the bitches" I said nudging her a little. "It's normal nothing really changed, Addison still owns the place and Cleo is still filthy rich".

I didn't say anything I just leaned back and looked at the lake. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I heard my name. "Miss Infinity your family has woken up and would like to see your face" Mr. T said talking like a butler, he only talks like that to get a laugh out of me. "Why thank you Mr. T I'll go see them in a minute" I said in a British accent and Skylar laughed. I got up to leave but Skylar grabbed my hand. "Umm...when you get back I have to tell you something" I nodded and walked away.

I walked in the room where my family was and they all looked well. I sat down beside my sister on her bed and she sat up to hug me. "How are you guys feeling" Beth let go of me and said "We're fine better than ever, it's good to see you again too" I smiled and put my arm around my sister but I winced a bit because my arm still hurt a little. Beth looked at me she saw me wince and questioned it. "It was the monster he shot my arm but it's not that bad now" Beth looked mad I didn't know why it wasn't my fault I got shot. She called Mr. T and he came running in, "Is something wrong?" She stood up and walked over to him she looked furious so I stood up and walked over to them. "You said she didn't get hurt and you lied so now I'm going to..." I cut her off and said, "You are going to go back to bed and forget it all" she tried to put up a fight but I gently pushed her back to bed.

"I'm gonna let you guys rest more I'll see you all later" They nodded and went back to bed. I went back outside to see Skylar she said she had to tell me something when I come back and I was kinda curious. I walked over to her then sat down, I looked at her and she looked nervous. "You okay, Sky?" She nodded but didn't look at me. I waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet. Then she cleared her throat and slowly started to talk..."I um...I should've told you a while ago but I was too afraid..." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I...well since I met you I kinda sort of um uhhhhh...damn why is this so hard!" I laughed a little and she glared at me, I stopped and kept looking at her. "I might have a little crush on you...I never told you before because I don't know how you feel about the opposite sex..." I didn't say anything I just looked at her I was kind of shocked that she said that but I was really happy she said it too because I also had a crush on her just never said anything. My heart was beating really fast I didn't know what to say or do. "Um...Ash please say something or do something? Anything? Hello are you there?!" She waved her and in front of my face and I took her hand in mine, her skin was soft it felt so good. I smiled at her and looked in her eyes, they were so beautiful nice blue eyes and light brown hair.

I bit my lip, I looked back at Skylar her blue eyes looked back at me she still looked really nervous and terrified. Her hand was still in mine, I loved it honestly. I leaned in to her until our foreheads touched. My heart kept beating faster, Skylar kept her head down looking at our hands still together. I cleared my throat and that made Skylar to look up at me, she had tears in her eyes? She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag and ran away.

"Skylar! Wait!" I stood up and started running after her, she got to her bike about to take off I jumped in front of the bike so she couldn't leave. "Ash, move I shouldn't have said anything I'm..." I cut her off by leaning into her and kissed her. Our eyes were shut, I have to admit it I loved it...it just felt so good her soft warm lips against mine. We stood there kissing for a while until she pulled away, she was smiling I was too.

"Why did you do that Ash" She got off her bike and stood in front of me. I took her hands in mine again I looked straight at her in her eyes smiling and said, "Obviously because I like you too just shy to say anything, I didn't want to wreck our friendship" She laughed at me and I blushed in embarrassment. "That's also why I didn't tell you" I smiled again and pulled her close to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We leaned in and kissed again for a while until her phone rang, I groaned I didn't want to stop. "Aww does Ashy want more" I stuck my tongue out at her and she answered her phone.

"Hello...oh hey mum...I'm with Ash at her house, I know...I biked..." I heard a big WHAT on the other side of the phone I live far away from the city 2 hours away actually, and the fact she biked this far to see me...I felt special. "Okay so then are you going to pick me up? Well then ill bike back..." I looked around it was starting to get dark by the time she gets home it would be black out, I would let her stay here but since my family is on bed rest she won't be allowed. But we do have a gazebo we could stay in, I pointed over to it for Sky so she doesn't have to bike home.

"Um...can I just stay here and come back home tomorrow?" Skylar smiled and nodded her head to say she was allowed, I jumped in excitement. "So? I don't need clothes I can change tomorrow...Okay love you too bye" She put her phone back in her pocket. "We should get your bike in the shed then sneak the gazebo keys" I said and grabbed her bike, we rolled it over to the gazebo and I turned to Sky, she was smiling. "What ya smiling about" I said, "Just that I finally told you how I feel that's all it, felt good to...but I didn't expect you to kiss me and like it" I smirked and looked at her "I didn't like it..." She looked down sad but I took her hand and continued "I loved it" She looked up with the biggest smile on her face, she jumped up at me and kissed me again. I held her for a while them we broke apart "Sorry need air" I laughed and nodded.

I walked over to the door to get the gazebo key, I opened it and slowly walked in. Skylar stayed outside so she couldn't get caught by Mr. T. I went to the computer and grabbed the keys I quickly turned around to run but Mr. T stood before me. I smiled nervously at him, "What are you doing with those" He asked in a deep voice, "I was going to sleep in the gazebo tonight" He nodded and let me by I sighed in relief..."Ash I know Skylar is here...this will be our little secret from your parents okay?" I smiled and nodded I was going to run to the gazebo but I turned and hugged Mr. T then ran off.

I got to the gazebo but didn't see Skylar "Sky" I yelled suddenly I felt a big pressure on my back it was sky. We fell because of the sudden weight. We laid on the ground laughing, I kissed her forehead and stood up. I helped her up and we went in the gazebo, there was 2 beds, a table with chairs, and an old stereo. I brought in Skylar's bike and locked the door, I turned and Skylar was already in the bed all snuggled in blankets. She waved me over to lay with her and I did, she came close to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Goodnight Ash" I kissed the top of her head and said "Goodnight Sky".

_End of day _


End file.
